wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lights, Camera, Denise!
Lights, Camera, Denise! is the first half of the 25th episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the first half of the 51st episode overall. Overview Can Denise save Freddy's movie and the Grinders when a giant robot "prop" goes on a rampage on set? Synopsis Freddy presented his black-and-white student film to the Grinders, who fall fast asleep, and a delighted Denise. The Grinders minus Denise criticized his work as boring, leaving him downward. Cheering up Freddy, Lil Rob offers him help to film a new movie with a fresh start, only to have the longest title, Texas Skateboard Zombie Superhero Shark-Ninja-Nado Activity 4. The movie includes the characters of a rogue zombie shark (acted by Meaty), a horde of angry ninjas forming into a tornado, a robot prop, sharks; this includes Lil Rob (the director), Goggles (the effects creator), Spitball (manager for the ninjas), Emo Crys (make-up artist, though he declared to be a Gloom Insistent), Jay Jay (costume designer), and Jack Knife (the mock-up). For the last part, Freddy needs a female actor to portray in the movie. Denise volunteers without haste, but Freddy decides to chose Flipz as his female actor, although Flipz declines her role, but was forced to join in. Denise is angrily given the occupation of a lunch lady. The crew starts the film, until Denise gets in the way, with Freddy outraged, and it happens again and again, until Freddy kicks her off of the film, leaving her heartbroken. Denise burst into tears, but with the help of Lil Rob, he offers her the role of Tree Number 2. The crew started the last film scene, until Jack Knife placed gravy on the remote control to accidentally function the robot prop into its terminative state, chasing the actors, and knocking out Flipz. With Denise ignoring the role of a idle tree, she deflects the attacks to stun the robot, with the ninja tornado capturing it. Freddy became awed by Denise's battle against the robot and congratulates her. The film made it into the Sprawl City Film Festival, and won first place. After the crew's celebration, Denise's coconut prop out of her leaves knock Freddy's head, losing his memories and leaving Denise saddened. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Denise *Freddie *Goggles *Emo Crys *Jay Jay *Jack Knife *Spitball *Flipz Supporting Characters Trivia Original Continuity *The poster for Texas Skateboard Horrorland Zombie Activity 3 has a connection to the first episode of season 2. **Meaty's zombie appearance appears for the third and last time. Allusions *See Texas Skateboard Horrorland Zombie Activity 3 for the reference. **The reference for the longest title was mashed-up with a Sharknado reference. *"I'll be in my trailer if anyone needs me.", sadly replied Denise; it reversibly references a popular quote, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my trailer." *The award with an stereotypical Egyptian pose is a spoof to an Oscars award. Running Gags *The previous thematic of the short black-and-white film Freddy directed is used two times: one at the very beginning and one with the very ending, referencing a "book ends" trope. *Jack Knife becomes a running gag by changing costumes that represent Texas and England. The Texas costume is used more than the England costume, additional to the famous state slogan of "Don't mess with Texas". The third time is done with Denise stealing Jack Knife's Texas costume. **Coincidentally, it's might be the fact that Jack Knife's accent is the reason why he represents Texas. **Denise uses the "Don't mess with" quote, adding her role name in the last part. *Freddy misuses Denise's name; for example, Delores. *Denise dumps mashed potatoes with gravy on Jack Knife's cap, but he done it for himself for the third call. He done it again, but on a remote control to malfunction and accidentally function the robot prop to villain form. Animation Errors *The robot fires Denise with its green blast on its' monitor. The effects on the monitor is green at first, but it shifts to red, during the blast. *The robot prop's circular thing on its torso is red at the whole time in evil mode, but was discolored to yellow, after it was stunned. *One of the two posters from Freddy's student film have a coloring a black parts; for instance, Meaty's right ear. Gallery Screenshots Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders